karkat x reader lemon
by rainbowghoustkitty
Summary: just a little something i wrote for a friend hope you guys enjoy it sorry for misspellings and grammar i'm dyslexic


Karkat x oc

You burst into your matesprit Karkat's room and locked the door behind you. "WHAT THE F*** AR-" Karkat started, but didn't get to finish before your lips were on his. He kissed you back passionately, licking your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You granted it to him, but you had to break for air. "(Name), wha-" You cut him off with a kiss and pulled back. "Karkat, just f*** me." You whispered in his ear, and went for his lips again. But he pushed you back. "(Name), stop." He said, pushing you off him. "WHY?" You yelled. Before he could explain, there was a knock at the door. "KK, open up." You heard Terezi yell. "Sorry," You told Karkat as you opened the door past Terezi and ran out of his hive.

At Dave's house with John.

"So you just left?" Asked John. You nodded your head at your best friend. "Do you think Vriska was Right?" Dave asked you. "She told you that Karkat was cheating on you, and he was going to leave you for Terezi, right?" John asked. You nodded, looking down. "I'm sure she was just being a b***." He said, patting your head. Your eyes filled with tears, and you hugged John. There was a banging at the door, and Dave answered it. Karkat burst into the room. "OKAY, JOHN. GIVE ME (NAME) NOW. I NEED TO TALK TO HER." You looked up at Karkat with tears streaming down your face. "WHY THE F*** ARE YOU CRYING?" He screamed. "Dude, stop yelling at her." Dave said. "F***." Karkat yelled as he walked over and pulled you out of John's arms. "I'M USING YOUR ROOM, JOHN." Karkat yelled as he walked up the stairs carrying you. John ran after you but Dave stopped him. Karkat entered the room and threw you on the bed, slamming the door behind him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled at you. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" You yelled at him as he grabbed your arm and pulled you up to look at him. "GOG! ONE MINUTE YOU WANT TO F*** ME, AND THE NEXT YOU REFUSE TO LOOK AT ME!"

"I KNOW YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, SO JUST LEAVE!" You yelled at him. He looked dumbfounded by this. "GO F*** YOURSELF!" You screamed at him.

"What makes you think I don't love you...?" He asked, hurt filling his eyes as tears stream down your face. "BECAUSE YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH TEREZI!" You yelled at him. "WHY THE F*** DO YOU THINK I'M CHEATING WITH TEREZI?" He went back to screaming. "BECAUSE VRISKA TOLD ME!" You yelled.

"VRISKA! YOU TRUSTED VRISKA!?" He screeched, gripping your shoulders tightly. "KARKAT, STOP IT!" You yelled back. "WHY SHOULD I!?" He screamed, clenching your shoulders tighter, diggin his claws into your skin. "YOU'RE HURTING ME!" He let go, looking at your shoulders. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I'm sorry." He said, hugging you. "I love you," He said, kissing your shoulders, "So much," Your neck. "You're my everything." He whispered, capturing your lips and laying you down on the bed, removing your jacket. "Prove it." You said. He took off your shirts. "No bra?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "This was my intention." You smirked as he took your b*** in his mouth and played with the other. "K-Karkitty," You moaned out as he switched b***. "Stop teasing.." You squeaked. Karkat smirked, pulling off your pants and underwear in one swift movement. "B***. You haven't taken anything off." Karkat chuckled and took off his clothes. You looked at his bulge, which was wriggling around. He lined up with you. "Are you sure you want this?"

You nodded and his bulge wiggled inside you. A surge of pain shot up your spine, but it soon turned to pleasure. "G-go faster, Karkat-!" You scream as you wrap your legs around his torso. He slammed harder into your walls. "Harder!" He listened to your command. You were reaching your climax, and so was he. "KARKAT!" You screamed as he came.

"(Name)!" He layed beside you and wrapped his arms around you. "Don't ever listen to Vriska again."

"Okay." You agreed.

With Dave and John downstairs.

"Damn, she screamed louder than you do...I have to try harder." Dave said, looking to the other side of the couch. "D-Dave!" John said, covering his face as Dave smirked. "You'll need to change your sheets." Dave replied.

"DAVE!" John screamed.


End file.
